Don't Jump
by makura moderski
Summary: Sasuke is sitting on a ledge looking down at the city streets below. He always wondered what it would be like to just fall. Naruto is out shopping, and happens to see someone on a roof top pacing. warning character death not a song fic, slight NaruSasu


Don't Jump

**Disclaimer**: The characters depicted in this fan work are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and oppinons in this fan based work in no way reflect the views or oppions of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more.

* Secondry Disclaimer- The song used in this fiction is the sole property of Tokio Hotel.

**Warning**: Content is not suitable for children, as this fanfiction contains dark themes and suicide. Read at your own risk.

AN: This isn't exactly a song fic, but it was inspired by Tokio Hotel's song 'Spring Nicht'.

Summary: Sasuke is sitting on a ledge looking down at the city streets below. He always wondered what it would be like to just fall. Naruto is out shopping, and happens to see someone on a roof top pacing.

Don't Jump

Sasuke watched as his breath took form in the frosty night air. It was late December, almost Christmas time to be exact. He could feel the sting of the wind as it blew through the thinned fabric of his jacket, but he didn't move nor contemplate going somewhere warmer. No. He didn't care about that now. In fact he hadn't cared about much of anything in a long while. He sighed causing another misty cloud to form from his lips. Sometimes he wondered why he tried for so long.

He watched the streets busy streets below. Since it was so close to Christmas people were out shopping much later than usual buying last minute gifts and such. In Sasuke's opinion Christmas was a worthless holiday. Yes he understood the religious meaning of the holiday, but honestly these days no one remembers that. It's all about gifts. He wondered if there was even one person who'd think of him this holiday. He couldn't think of anyone and he wasn't surprised.

While he sat wondering the snow began to fall and the city lights were at their brightest he'd ever seen. In the past he might have found them beautiful, but now the sight just annoyed him. It was a reminder of how alone he was. When he was younger his mother always took him out shopping like the people below, and as child he loved the lights the city had. Back then they seemed magical. Those days seemed so far away to Sasuke as he sat cold and alone on the roof top of his apartment building.

He wondered if anyone would even notice him sitting up here. For a brief moment he hoped they would notice, but he dismissed it. As an Uchiha he had more respect than that. He didn't need to use this as a last plea for attention. It didn't matter if they noticed or not is what he told himself, but deep down that wasn't true. He cringed at the thought and buried it deep.

He'd been outside for quite some time before he stood up on the roof's ledge. He began pacing slowly. He could barely feel his legs anymore due to the cold and his head was covered with falling snow. He looked back down at the street and noticed he'd gotten some attention. Several people were pointing and he could hear some yelling, but he ignored it. They probably just wanted to see him jump. People often used this building to jump from, so it wasn't surprising he would come up there with the same intentions.

His body was numb and cold, but most of all he felt tired. He just wanted to go to sleep, and he wondered if that was hypothermia setting in or if he was truly tired of life. He watched the people below and wondered why they'd want to watch. He continued pacing tiredly along the ledge.

Streets below

Naruto walked along the shops looking through the windows with a smile on his face. Christmas time was his favorite time of year. It wasn't just the presents either. He loved the snow and lights mostly. It wasn't long before Naruto stopped dead looking into one particular shop with that ridiculous grin of his.

"Are you just going to stand there grinning like an idiot or are you going to talk?" Sakura asked annoyed that the blonde had stopped walking.

"I found the perfect gift." Naruto mumbled staring into the store's glass front.

Sakura pushed him over so she could see what he was grinning at. Nothing special caught her eye and she sighed. It must be something only Naruto would think to get. Still she wondered what it was…

"I'll be right back." He said leaving Sakura behind to guess what he was buying.

Naruto hugged his purchase to his chest tightly and smiled one of the biggest smiles Sakura had seen in a long time. It made her happy to see him that way. Things had been a little rough lately with the way Sasuke had been treating Naruto, and she was sure it was because Sasuke was hating the idea of being alone on Christmas, so they each bought him a gift and planned to show up at his apartment on Christmas eve.

"So what did you get him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You'll see in two days!" he yelled excitedly.

"Fine, fine, I'm sure mines better anyways." She teased him giggling the whole time.

He defensively clutched his gift, and shook his head 'no'. His gift was just perfect and he was going to prove in two days. Sakura laughed at his reaction. They started the walk back home to their apartment building. They lived next door to each other and Sasuke lived a few floors above them.

They walked deep in conversation until they neared their apartment building and hear shouts and saw a crowd forming in front of the building. Naruto noticed first that there was someone up on the ledge, and nudged Sakura and pointed up to the person up there. Both were unaware of the person's identity.

"Not another one." Naruto said sadly.

"That's the third one this year…" Sakura stated quietly.

They pushed their way to the front of the crowd to see if they knew the person. Naruto was pissed to hear some of the younger people in the crowd chanting "jump, jump, jump." over and over. He clenched his fists to keep from punching them. If they only knew the horror of watching someone jump to their death, they wouldn't be chanting. "Just shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled at the idiots of the crowd.

"What's your problem?"

Naruto was about to give the kid a punch in the face when Sakura screamed. Naruto quickly turned his attention to her. His eyebrows lifted in confusion as he looked back at the guy who remained pacing on the ledge. Normally one screams after the person jumps…

"What?" he asked watching her eyes tear up and her hand over her mouth.

"I-I…"

"What?!" he yelled.

"I-Is t-that Sasuke-kun?!" she managed to say staring up in horror.

"No, it can't be…call him now!" yelled Naruto in shock.

Sakura whipped out her pink sony ericcson and dialed Sasuke's number which she knew by heart. She waited nervously hoping he'd answer. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest with each unanswered ring. Naruto watched her face in shock. His heart was pounding in his throat waiting for Sakura to tell him it wasn't Sasuke, that it was someone else, that it was _anyone_ but Sasuke.

"He's not answering! He's n-not answering…" she trailed off looking back up at the man pacing on the ledge.

"It's not him. Try again!" Naruto replied in denial.

Sakura drew in a shaky breath and dialed again frantically hoping for Sasuke to answer this time. She tried to calm her heart, but deep down she knew he wasn't going to answer, and her eyes filled with tears. Naruto watched Sakura waiting for her to tell him Sasuke was fine. She all but gave up hope when Sasuke answered on the fifth ring.

"S-Sasuke? Hello?" Sakura said.

Naruto looked up to the roof and to noticed the man had his cell phone out. He tried to tell himself it was all a coincidence, but deep down he knew. The crowd watched as the man on the roof dropped his phone down shattering it on impact. Naruto whipped back at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Hello? Hello?" she screamed into the phone.

"Did he say anything?" Naruto asked frantically still trying to believe that wasn't Sasuke up there.

"No, it sounded like he was crying, and then the line went dead." She admitted.

Naruto turned to look up at the roof. His eyes stung as he stared up and was sure it was Sasuke up there. He pushed his way to the very front of the crowd. He felt like he was dying slowly. Why? Why would Sasuke do this? He just couldn't understand, and he wasn't sure he wanted to understand this. The only thing on Naruto's mind was stopping Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!!!!" he screamed as loud as he could. The crowd watched as the blonde ran toward the building screaming as loudly as humanly possible. He was able to enter the building whereas Sakura was pushed back police that had just arrived on scene and began pushing the crowd back and taping off the area.

Roof Top

Sasuke stood frozen in place when he heard Naruto scream his name. His face stung with cold as the wind blew on his tear streaked face. He looked down and took a deep breath. None of it mattered. It didn't matter that they were all watching, and it didn't matter how cold he was. It just didn't matter anymore. He was all alone, and he refused to be alone anymore. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks as he moved closer to the edge eliciting a gasp from the crowd, and even chants of "do it, do it, do it…" and "jump, jump, jump…" echoed through the night sky to his ears.

He always wondered what it would be like to just give up and fall, but now he was so close.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed running across the roof top towards him. Sasuke didn't think anyone would care enough to go this far. He watched Naruto gasping for air. He watched as those blues eyes bore into him. Sasuke looked away in guilt.

"Naruto, it's too late go home." Sasuke stated coldly.

"You're wrong. It's never too late. Come on, please." He begged extending his hand.

"No, you're the one whose wrong." Sasuke said sadly.

"Please! Please! Don't do this!" Naruto pleaded loudly and Sasuke winced with guilt.

Sasuke moved dangerously close to the edge, and Naruto began to panic.

"Sasuke what do you think is going to happen if you jump?!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know, but it has to be better than this." Sasuke answered.

"Don't do this! Please don't jump!" he yelled again extending his hand.

Sasuke shook his head facing Naruto with his back to the ledge and the crowd below. Naruto's eyes over flowed with tears. Sasuke couldn't look him in the eyes. He made up his mind, and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Naruto watched in horror as he realized Sasuke wasn't going to stop. He was going to have to watch his best friend die. No. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sasuke!" he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and he was unable to respond to the blonde's statement.

"Go ahead. If you want to jump take me with you." Naruto said with serious eyes.

"Naruto…let go!" Sasuke screamed.

"No."

"Why would risk dying like this for me?!" yelled Sasuke angrily.

"I can't let you do this alone if this is what you're going to do." Naruto told him.

"Fine I'm jumping no matter what you'd better let go." he scowled at the blonde.

"Then jump." Naruto replied looking fiercely into Sasuke's dark eyes.

The Ground Below

Sakura had been watching in fear the whole time. She struggled against the crowd to break free, but it was useless. Her eyes were fixed on Sasuke and now Naruto. She inwardly pleaded that Naruto could get through to him, and get him off that ledge. She didn't know what she'd do if Sasuke jumped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath hoping it was all a nightmare, and that when she opened her eyes she'd be in her bed.

Suddenly without warning the crowd gasped and screamed and Sakura's eyes snapped open and she watched in horror as both tumbled down from the roof and hit the pavement. The sound of there bodies hitting the ground was something she'd never be able to forget. It would haunt her always.

Sakura heard a sickening scream that blocked out all other noises, and it took several moments before she realized she was the one screaming. The crowd stepped back away from her, and she wasn't sure it was real. It couldn't be? It was a nightmare it had to be. Her eyes traveled back to her friends bodies, and her heart thumped painfully in her chest, and she knew it was real. They were gone, and reality set in.

She shook horribly looking at the unnatural way they landed with their bodies all contorted. The sight made her vomit right there in the middle of the crowd, and she collapsed crying and gasping for air. She pounded the ground with her fists until they were red and raw. Why? Why couldn't it be a nightmare?

In the end Naruto made his choice to go with Sasuke when he found out he couldn't stop him, and deep down Sasuke was glad he didn't have to do it alone.

AN: Yea I know crappy ending huh? Oh well did you like it anyways?


End file.
